


Perfect Tree

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Children, Christmas Tree, Community: 52_challenge, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet take Cassandra tree shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Third," my FFW prompt "Seven," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Christmas Tree."

"This is going to be the place! I can feel it!" Cassandra declared, jumping out of the car.

"Well, this is the third place we've been, so it's going to have to be the last!" Janet informed her. "Sam and I both have work in the morning."

"I know, mom!" Cassandra called back over her shoulder, already running for the trees. Smiling fondly, Sam and Janet followed at a more sedate pace. Though Cassandra had just found out about this tradition from her "Uncle Jack" this week, she was already immeasurably excited about the task.

"What about this one!" She yelled a few minutes later.

Janet eyed it. "That looks about twenty feet tall. What did I say?"

Cassandra scuffed her foot along the ground. "The tallest tree we can get is seven feet," she sighed.

"That's right."

"How about this one?" Sam called, looking into the next row of trees.

Cassandra ran over to inspect it. "It isn't perfectly symmetrical! Uncle Jack said that it has to be perfectly symmetrical!"

"That isn't the only requirement, kiddo," Sam said. "Besides, this one is within our seven foot limit."

Cassandra eyed it critically. "No, we can do better," she finally decided.

As she ran off in search of another tree, Sam shared a look with Janet. "I think we're going to be here for a while," Sam offered.

Janet frowned good-naturedly. "Next year, _Uncle Jack_ is taking her tree shopping," she decided.


End file.
